sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jamaal Thompson
| cityofbirth = Kingston | countryofbirth = Jamaica | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1993-1996 1996-1998 | youthclubs = Haven Town Tivoli Gardens | years = 1998-2004 2004-2007 2007-2016 2016 2016-2018 | clubs = Tivoli Gardens Winston Beach Zane Hills → Black Lions (loan) Black Lions | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2006-2010 | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = 7 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Jamaal Omar Thompson (born July 28, 1980) is a Jamaican-born Gregorian former professional footballer who played as a defender. He last played for Black Lions in League B and also earned seven caps for the St. Gregory national team. Early life and youth football Thompson was born in Kingston but emigrated with his family to St. Gregory when he was 9 years old. The family settled in Eastport. Thompson had showed an interest in football since before his family's move to St. Gregory and he joined local amateur club Haven Town at age 13, playing three years at under-16 level before returning to his birth country, Jamaica, where he joined Kingston club Tivoli Gardens. Club career Tivoli Gardens After two years at youth level, Thompson moved up to the senior squad at Tivoli Gardens and was a key component in the side which won the Jamaican National Premier League and JFF Champions Cup double in his first season. Winston Beach Thompson returned to St. Gregory in July 2004, signing a three-year contract with Winston Beach and immediately finding a place in the first eleven at left-back, moving from center-back where he had played at Tivoli Gardens. The 2006-07 League A season saw Thompson play just 18 league games as he missed over two months of football with an ankle injury sustained during a training session in late October. He would return to the lineup to help Winston Beach close out the season on an improbable run and finish as League A champions for the first time in club history. Despite being part of a championship side at Winston Beach, contract negotiations in the summer of 2007 between Thompson and the club stalled and he eventually departed to test free agency. Zane Hills On July 9, 2007, Thompson signed a three-year contract with defending SGFA Cup winners Zane Hills, meaning he would face his old club in the 2007 SGFA Shield that September. In that match, Thompson went on to play all 90 minutes plus extra time for Zane Hills and scoring in the ensuing penalty shoot-out to give Zane Hills the victory. Black Lions On January 15, 2016, Thompson joined Black Lions on a six-month loan. Black Lions permanently acquired Thompson from Zane Hills on a free transfer on July 1, 2016, as his contract at Zane Hills had expired. Thompson helped Black Lions earn their first-ever promotion to League B after their successful 2017 playoff run that culminated in a victory over Crusaders in the final. Despite this, their maiden League B campaign in 2017-18 saw the club finish bottom of the table and be relegated back to League C. Thompson announced his retirement on July 1, 2018. Category:Player pages Category:Black Lions F.C. players Category:Zane Hills F.C. players Category:Winston Beach F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:Retired players Category:People from Jamaica Category:People from Eastport-Eventide